The Crystal Hunters
by ShadowSnake2428
Summary: A forgotten portal, left hidden amidst the ruins of a battlefield has just been discovered. No one knows where it has been, or where it leads to. The Crystal Gems have come to investigate, but what happens when you have to deal with a world filled with creatures large enough to swallow you whole, and corrupted gems that are able to slice you in fifty different ways?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and welcome to the Crystal Hunters. I know, I have many unfinished stories, and I do in fact, plan to finish them, but I am such an unorganized mess that I'm still trying to figure out which one should be prioritized first, as it seems everyone has stories they want me to finish besides the others, so if you want to tell me what story you want to see finish, leave a comment, and I will update those stories best I can. This story is going to be different, as it is going to be out of main timeline, an alternate universe. I hope you enjoy, and if you want to see a story you want complete, leave the comment here so I can see. As always, Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe, and Capcom owns Monster Hunter.**

A soft wind lightly grazed the air, the grass swaying softly in the air as a crystalline platform stood out of the scenery. The entire grasslands was empty, but many hills filled the empty space. Near the distance, gentle herbivores native to this land called Aptonoth grazed upon the grass filled ground, as they lumbered in herds.

In a matter of seconds, the Aptonoth looked up from their meal, and gave a low rumbling sound as they look around. Quickly, small bipedal small blue raptors with yellow beaks and orange crests on their head ran swiftly, lunging at the large lumbering creatures, slashing their talons into their hide, easily piercing and drawing blood.

The large herbivores let out a small roar, alerting the others. The larger one the creatures rushed out, towards the deadly Velociprey, rearing up on its hind legs before stomping on the ground. The small nimble raptors surrounded the larger Aptonoth, as the herd began to flee. The larger Aptonoth guarded the herd, as it swung and thrashed around, sending a few of the raptors away.

The Velociprey let out a howl before slashing into its neck, bringing down the creature. They began to dig into the creature as it thrashed around weakly, giving a faint roar before twitching. The raptors climbed over the beast, before a bright flash of light bursted from the crystalline platform. A large female figure could be seen as the light faded, she glanced around before readjusting the shades covering her eyes. Her hair was held up in a square like afro before she step down, glancing to the raptors.

The Velociprey's let out a collective howl before nimbly rushing to her. One darted to the left as another to the right. One kept going forward before it lunged ahead into the air, it's talons raised up as it aimed for her throat. She stared dead ahead blankly before flicking her wrist. A faint flash of light came from her hands before they became encased by large bright red Gauntlets before in an quick fluid of movement, she threw a jab to its abdomen, sending it hurtling back to the ground.

The raptor to the left flanked her before it snap it jaw at her. She brought her hand up, quickly blocking its attack. It embedded its jaw into her gauntlet, trying to pry itself off. The remaining one to the right lunged from above, its legs and jaw ready to slash into her before she brought up her other gauntlet, letting it stab into it. In a quick succession of movements, she brought her hands together, smashing the Velociprey together in a clap motion.

She readjusted her shades once more, before walking over to the injured creatures. They soon got back up and glared at her, before cowering from her sheer intimidation. They backed away slowly, before running away just as they got the chance. She let out a soft exhale before walking ahead to the injured Aptonoth, removing her gauntlets before she couched down, trying to lift it up. The creature gave a whimper before shakily struggling to stand back on its feet. It finally stood up, as the female figure warmly comforted the creature, before helping it move.

After walking with a few feet with the Aptonoth, it walked ahead, following its long gone herd as she waved it off. She finally gave a sigh of relief before walking back to the crystalline platform, tapping on it. Another flash of light appeared before two more figures appeared, both shorter than the large reddish female, but completely different. One was smaller than the rest, with long white hair, and purple skin, while the other one was slim and taller than the other, but still not as tall as the first one.

"Garnet, this wouldn't happen to be-" The slim female with pale skin and peach hair held back into a point said before she was cutted off.

"Yo, guys. You act like you have been here before, isn't this like in island or something?" The purple shorter one said as she idly kicked a rock off a nearby edge.

The reddish figure spoke in a stoic calm tone as she glanced around the area. "Yes, we have been here before Amethyst. Gems were planning to attack this planet after Earth, but Rose knew that if she didn't stop them there, then many other nearby Solar Systems with life similar to Earth would be in trouble.

"So, with the help of the native people here, We managed to fight off the Gems here, and on Earth, which in turn, helped the rebellion fight off them off." The slim white one spoke with slight enthusiasm

"Oh, what a shame I wasn't around. So, are there any humans here?" The one referred as Amethyst said.

"No, the natives are descendents of wyverns, they have pointed ears, and can either be three feet tall, to thirty feet tall." The stoic large one said before stepping forward. "We need to make scope the place before we can try to contain lost Gem monsters which fled the war, as many took this way out, before all connections to this planet was lost.

"But Garnet, we certainly can't leave Steven all alone with our, "newly acquainted" friends, can we?" The slim female said, gesturing her hands as she spoke.

"No, we can not Pearl, but we can't also bring Steven along, due to the less strong gravity here than Earth, and with the extra oxygen, we don't know how it would affect him, so it is best how it deals with the natives so we get an idea how it will." The reddish one called Garnet said.

"Okay! So, when do we punch things?" Amethyst said as she punched her hands together.

"Well, we need to get a sense of direction, it has been a while since we seen the natives. Last time we were here was four thousand, six hundred and seventy two years ago, and back then, the only real threats were small mammals, and the largest being creatures the size of canines on Earth." Pearl said as she look around the grassy fields, trying to sort everything out.

"Hmm...Pearl, I think it is best if you try to stay on Guard, we have to be prepared, as the species are more developed than usual." Said Garnet as she stared to the edge, as creatures lumbered across the fields.

"What do you mean? Are they more adaptabl-" Pearl was caught off guard as she look over the edge, as Aptonoth, and various other Herbivore littered the land below them.

"Ohohohohoho, this should be really fun! Let's go look at them!" Amethyst spoke up before jumping off the edge, curling into a tight ball as she rolled down the hill. She landed on the ground and leapt into the air, landing in the herds of Herbivore. Garnet and Pearl soon landed after her, Pearl looking slightly agitated before staring at the sheer size of the gentle giant.

"Wa-a-a-a?….They were not t-that big last time I checked." Pearl said shakily as she stepped back as the large Aptonoth stepped forward curiously.

"P, they don't bite, unless they think they are stronger than you, and I'm sure everyone gets that impression how you are now." Amethyst snickered as she jumped onto a nearby Aptonoth. It freaked out and tried to buck her off as it charged around, thrashing wildly as it tried to buck her off.

"Pearl, Amethyst, stay on track. Remember, we need to find a nearby Village so we can see that its inhabitable to Steven." Garnet said as she stared into the air.

The Aptonoth bucked Amethyst off, sending her flying at Pearl as both of them tumbled back. It ran away, before stopping at a herd next over. Amethyst let out a giggle as Pearl scrambled away from her, dusting the clinging dirt off of her attire.

"Amethyst, we are not here to play! We need to find the abandon corrupted Gems, but we can't let Steven stay at home, so we have to also find anyone we can converse with." Pearl stated as she stared back at the Crystalline platform.

"Pearl, I know that you are worried, but it will only be a short mission. We will be done in six hours, and we can bring Steven if it is safe. If not, I can occasionally go here as you and Amethyst deal with everything back home, okay?" Garnet reassured her as her words slowly gotten through to her.

Pearl thought it over, before finally nodding. "Y-yeah, it can't be that bad, and I am sure he'll be okay...Right?" Pearl asked as she soon started to glance back at the crystalline platform.

"Pearl, you have my word and my insight of the future to know that Steven will be safe, so for now, let's try to find a village. Amethyst, can you help?" Garnet said as she stared at her. Amethyst was struggling to stay on another Aptonoth.

"Sure can do, G. Come along Sir Familiarous!" Amethyst shouted as the creature reared up, before charging North. Garnet quickly gave chase as Pearl let out a small sigh, before running after both of them.

 **Okay, if you made it here, then I take it you read through the story, how was it? I hope is wasn't too bad of a beginning. I usually write to get my mind of things, so I hope you enjoy. Leave your comment if you enjoyed, and if you want a different story updated, leave the story you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, thats reading this, it could be recent or many years from now, how are you doing? I am just going to leave this here for you, and I hope you enjoy. As always, Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe and Capcom owns Monster Hunter. Hope you enjoy.**

A few days have passed since Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl have left on a mission, as the sound of a nearby fridge was heard. A young boy was standing at the fridge, with curly hair, and a pink shirt with a star in the middle. He pulled out a fairly large sandwich on a plate, as he closed the door behind him. He walked over the nearby kitchen counter, setting his plate on it as he took a bite out of the large sandwich, with turkey in it.

A small yawn came from the nearby room as a smaller person with their hair fitted into a triangle, their hair a yellow color as it blended with the small figures green skin. "Steven, have they returned yet?" The smaller figure said as they stretched out, yawning slightly.

"No Peridot, it's been a while. You know, there are other places you can sleep in other than the bathroom." The young boy referred to as Steven said as he took another bite through the soft bread.

"No, its fine, I got used to it, not like you were using it for much." The small one called Peridot said as she gestured with her hands, before she jumped in shock, at a large ground shaking sound was heard outside. "I...take it she is still getting new to the n-news…?" Peridot said shakily as she backed away.

Steven placed the sandwich back on the ground as he walked over to the window, looking outside. A large hulking figure, with long white hair, contrasting against her orange stripped skin could be seen destroying large piles of rocks in frustration. "Well, she is just angry, since she can't go home I'm guessing." Steven said as he open the door, stepping outside.

The large female figure picked up a larger boulder with ease, before hurtling it at nearby cliff, shattering it into many pieces before giving a frustrated growl. Steven was incredibly small to her side as he walked up to her shakily, before he took a breath in, trying to calm his nerves. "J-Jasper, will this really solve anything?" He spoke in a soft tone as she slowly look behind her, before scoffing at his mere presence.

"You destroyed my ship, you take my only way of communication to Yellow Diamond away, you keep my captive at the bottom of the ocean, and if I try to take my anger out on the pathetic humans of this world, you send your soldiers after me, so what do you think Rose!?" Jasper lashed out, barely holding her composure together.

"I-I'm sorry Jasper, but you want to hurt the Earth and my friends, but if it will make you feel any better, you are always welcome at my house, a-and its Steven." He said still trying to calm his nerves.

"Steven? But you have Rose's gem, so how are you Steven but you have the power of a Rose?" She said, getting mildly angry but with a hint of interest.

"W-well you see, My mother, Rose gave up her physical form t-to help me exist, My father is a human, so...I am part gem and part human." Steven said, trying to look enthusiastic as he explained thoroughly .

"So, you are some sort of hybrid abomination created for what purpose?" Jasper said with a confused look. She crossed her arms and changed her stance to an idle one as she stared down the younger gem.

"Well...I can tell you all about it if you come inside, we have food and water, if you are hungry." Steven said, smiling.

"Psht, whatever. I'll pass, it will be a waste of my time to side with the enemy, you may have turned the Peridot to your side, but I still am loyal to my Diamond." Jasper stated as she turned on her heels, quickly walking over to a boulder as she place her foot on it, applying pressure. In a matter of seconds, it cracked, before shattering under her sheer power.

"U-uh...w-well, if you get b-bored, we are always at the Temple, and it doesn't count as being a t-traitor, if you converse with others. I'm not Rose, so I am not technically the enemy." Steven said quietly as he gave a thumbs up to the larger Gem before walking back up to the beach house.

The larger gem Jasper still crossed her shoulders, holding back anger before looking back to the child, her anger fading slightly as she began to contemplate whenever it would be a good idea to go with her unlikely captor. She began to take a few steps to the house, before shaking her head, walking back. Time passed as Steven watched her soon pace around in a large circle.

"Well, she seems to be...deep in thought." Peridot said, peeking out from the blinds as she soon back away. Faint footsteps came by as a slim female figure walked past, her skin a blue hue, her hair a pointed back deep blue. Her expression remained stoic, with a hint of anger as she walked from the couch over to the window, staring at the large gem pacing around.

Peridot backed away from her immediately, as if her sheer stoic anger warned her to stay away. Steven gave a smile and waved slightly to her as she rolled her eyes, observing Jasper before resting on the couch near the window. "Hey Lapis, are you feeling better?" Steven said as he watched her lean against the wall and the padded seats.

The blue gem expression lighten from her stoic anger to a soft expression, she gave a small nod before she glanced to the calm ocean, hitting against the sand. She soon began to stare at it, captivated by the constant splashing of the tides, how they work in unison with the sands. She shook herself out of her trance, before glancing to Steven, as he was talking about his recent adventure. She couldn't make out a word, before the sound of the door opening was heard.

Lapis didn't pay much attention before the larger of the gems Jasper came through the door. She stared at Peridot, who gave a frightful wave, unknowing if she was angry at her betray to Yellow Diamond. Jasper returned her half hearted wave with a faint nod, before looking to Steven, but not before catching Lapis's death glare. She shot a cold glare back at her, before Steven let out a nervous chuckle.

"Hehe, come on you guys, we don't n-need to fight, r-right? There is no fighting allowed in h-here, so remember that." Steven voice was shaky as the gems soons turned their attention to him. Lapis's glare soften as she scoffed at Jasper, staring back out the window with her arms crossed.

"Fine, but as long as no one tries to give me trouble, we will be peaceful." Jasper said, her voice with malice as her sentence was directed at Lapis. She gave another glare to her, before muttering something under her breath. Jasper gave a low growl before angrily walking to the couch, sitting down on the padded seats.

Steven stared at the two gems, both with pent up anger before he walked over to Peridot, tapping her on the shoulder. "Uh, what is it Steven?" Peridot said with hint of confusion. "Peridot, both of them seem angry at each other, I need your help to calm them down. Now, I need you to see what is wrong with Jasper." He said as he turned her around to face Jasper, glaring at the ground.

"W-why me? She must hate me for being a traitor, and if I make her mad, she can easily poof my very existence away into oblivion." Peridot screamed under her breath in a loud whisper. She shook her head before Steven placed his hands on her shoulders, shaking her out of it. "Peridot, Peridot, it will be fine, she won't poof and smash you, I'm here, and I can get Lapis to stop her, and if it gets too rough, I'll use the warp whistle to call the Gems back, okay?" Steven said, sincerely staring at Peridot.

She thought it over, before thinking of everything that could go okay and wrong before she finally gave a small nod. "O-okay...I will try, and what will you do?" She said before Steven glanced to Lapis. "I'm going to see what is on her mind, and try to help her calm down around Jasper, so you do your job, and I'll do mine, and if this works, we can all be buddies and have together breakfast." Steven said with glee, trying to hide his excitement so they won't overhear.

Peridot gave a confident nod before she walked over to the couch. Her confidence slowly drained with each step to the hulking gem, whose attention shifted from the ground to the small oncoming Peridot. She gulped lightly before walking to the other side of the couch, hoisting herself on the couch and sat on the padded seat.

"S-so….W-want to hear a-a joke?" She said, trying to start up a conversation with Jasper. She stared at her, tilting her head in confusion before Peridot gulped lightly, trying to play off her cold dead expressionless stare. "S-so why did the Chicken cross t-the...road?" Peridot stuttered before the larger gem finally responded.

"What's a Chicken?"

"W-well...A chicken is like a feathered reptile, b-but are smaller, like the size of your foot…." Peridot voice was slowly getting used to her presence, but Jasper barely moved, still staring at her before nodding, as if she was telling her to go on. "O-oh...The chicken crossed the road...T-to get to the other side." She finally finished, giving a fake laugh as she stared up to her.

"I don't get it, why does the chicken desire to cross the road?" Jasper said, before easing up to the familiar presence. Peridot soon lighten up, before shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know why, but anyway...How are you?" She asked her quietly before Jasper shrugged. "Not good, I was trapped in the bottom of the ocean for many months to the only person I learned to despise, and now I'm trap on this godforsaken planet with the enemy, and Yellow Diamond will see me as an enemy because of what you di-...?" She stared at Peridot who backed away, cowering in fear of her anger.

"N-no, I didn't mean...I'm just angry that I am here, when I can be doing my other missions, not trap with no means to escape." She scoffed, lowering her voice before leaning against the wall. Peridot shook herself from her fright before bravely sitting back up. "Well, I think Lapis is pretty angry too, but she is hiding it. Maybe you can try to not be angry at her?" Peridot said before Jasper stared at her in shock.

"You want me to forgive my enemy, who trapped me in the bottom of the sea?!" She said loudly before Peridot shook her head. "You were the one who forced her to fuse, if you just let her go, you probably would have been able to beat them on your own, and you could have retreated and found me, and why her? You should be angry at me the most for getting use completely stranded. I called Yellow Diamond a clod, not you!"

Jasper stared at her in slight shock from her outburst before retorting back. "Well, I'll vouch for you that the enemy forced you to say that, so we can head back and resume our daily objective. If a Quartz vouches for you, then that surely means that Yellow Diamond will see your resourcefulness."

"No, that won't help. I'm public enemy number one, I am not even useful, there are dozen of me, you're a Quartz, you're made to be something, while I'm just a Peridot, the most a Peridot can come to glory is repairing a Diamond's communicator." Peridot said, staring at the ground before continuing. "Here, I don't feel like Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG, I feel like...Peridot, like what I think matters. When I called Yellow Diamond, I thought she would have the answer, and fix our problem, while sparing my friends and stopping the Cluster, but she was dead set on wanting the Earth to be destroyed, like she was doing it out of anger...She isn't as perfect as my co-workers and manager said." Peridot finally finished as Jasper was shocked, still trying to find words to respond with.

"L-look, Peridot. I didn't know how you felt. Do you...Truly enjoy this rock?" Jasper asked, looking out at the sands and the blue sky.

"With every inch of my physical form, yes. I learned that the people, the species, and everything else on this planet is worth protecting, so that is why I betrayed Yellow Diamond. I felt like she would hurt my new home, as this is the only place to treat me like Peridot, not some random Peridot with a number." Peridot gave a small smile, staring through the screen door which held the scenery of the bright sun and blue sky, reflecting off the sandy beach.

Jasper thought long and hard over what she said, staring back at Peridot before staring outside to the scenery. Maybe what she said was true, maybe it was out here where you could have your own thoughts. She shook her head slightly, confused at her newfound thoughts before scoffing at the softness of her thoughts. "Okay, okay, if I stop fighting with the water gem, will you stop talking this weak nonsense?" Jasper said with a stern voice. Peridot flashed a grin, kicking her legs from the couch in glee as she finally got to her.

"Yes, that is all I wanted was for you two to stop fighting. Now then, I hope you will see what I mean soon. Earth isn't that bad, it is actually fun and exciting." Peridot said as she glanced over to Steven.

Steven sat quietly near Lapis, watching Peridot talk with Jasper. Jasper seemed interest in what Peridot had to say, and he could swear, he saw emotion flashed against the harden gems features, like empathy, only to be hidden away quickly. He gave a large grin, after a while, Peridot and Jasper seemed to be at ease, talking to each other. He let out a sigh of relief as he turned to Lapis, who continue to stare out to the ocean.

"So Lapis, how has you stay been?" Steven asked, trying to spark a conversation. Lapis merely shrugged her shoulders, before her expression soon turned to a stoic glance. Steven quickly changed the topic, trying to regain her interest. "So...Still mad about the whole thing?"

Lapis gave a rough single nod at his question, glancing to Jasper before back to him. She glared at the doorway to the Gems before slowly calming down. Steven caught her stare, and soon became curious. "Lapis...When we first met, you said don't trust the Crystal Gems. Was there any reason to that?"

Lapis took a few moments before she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "Yes...The Crystal Gems have done terrible things in the past…" She said before Steven soon gained interest. "Well...It can't be that bad, and is it because of the war?"

"...No, it is what they did...They don't care about other gems, they only care for the Earth." She stoically said. Steven was taken aback before talking right after she finished. "But the Diamonds were hurting the Earth, they would have hurted everything here."

"Yes, that's true, but that still doesn't stop the fact that the Crystal Gems killed their own kind, for a insignificant race that only live to one hundred years, then die." She said with a rather dark tone. Steven was slightly shocked by her sudden drastic personality before slowly speaking afterwards. "No, that is not true. My mother loved all forms of life, it must have been hard for her to end those Gems, which is why she bubbles them."

Lapis gave a scoff before turning around. "You don't get it, Gems were shattered, and Rose was there too, she only cares for biological life, but when it came to her own kind, she favor the humans over her own species." Lapis said calmly, before turning away from Steven. He stared in disbelief, before staring at the painting of Rose, trying to process new thoughts which made him question her before shaking the thought away.

"But it can't be just Rose. How about Pearl? You two seemed like you knew each other." Steven said, trying to avoid the question of Rose. Lapis stared blankly, quiet for almost three minutes before finally speaking. "We...knew each other…" Lapis said, uncertain if she should speak of what she was saying.

"Well...How did you two meet then?" Steven asked with curiosity. Lapis bit her tongue before shaking her head. "Its best I should tell you later, or never. It is personal." She blankly stated. Steven gave a short nod before thinking of another topic. "Okay, I know you know Garnet. She spoke of you, so here is the question I want to know. Can you...stop being mad at Jasper?"

"Hehe...No." She blankly stated rather quickly before scoffing at the thought. Steven gave a low whine before staring at her. "But why not? If you forgive her, then you can move past that and-"

"Steven, she forced me to fuse with her, I was trapped with her for six horrible months which felt like years, so you don't have to deal with her unbridled rage, and you want me to forgive her for what she has done?" Lapis stated sternly, glaring at him before calming down. "I'm sorry Steven..It's...Just that I thought...The Crystal Gems would have saved me from my prison...But they didn't, and the one person who did, never knew I even existed. And that was you. If Homeworld won't help me, and the Crystal Gems didn't help me either, then why should I bother trying to be friends with them." Lapis said, her voice cracking slightly with sad emotion before she stared back out the window.

Steven sadly glanced to her, feeling the emotion come off her before finally speaking. "Lapis...The Gems are not like that...Pearl said she didn't know a powerful gem was trap in there, but she also has been in deep thought whenever it comes to you."

Lapis gave a faint nod, staring back at Steven. "Like she is trying to remember?" Steven gave a faint nod, as Lapis soon stared at the ground, giving a faint sigh. Steven was in deep thought before sitting upright. "Well...We'll figure that out later, but Lapis. Would it be too hard if you try not to stay mad a Jasper, and ignore her, until we find a way to help you." Steven said with slight hope. Lapis gave a small smile and nodded slowly. "Hehe...Just for you, Steven."

Steven smiled widely as Lapis smiled back, exhaustedly before she ruffled his hair. A bright light filled the room as the warp pad activated. Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst soon stood where the bright light faded, looking shock as the room was filled what they least expected. They calmed down after a few seconds after a second glance, realizing the room was calm.

Garnet adjusted her shades, before letting out a chuckle. "See, what did I tell you Pearl? Steven would be fine on his own." She said with a hint if amusement. Pearl calmed down before her glance fell on Steven and Lapis, mostly Lapis. Lapis tilted her head in confusion before giving a faint wave. Pearl waved back before Amethyst interrupted the small exchange of glances.

"Steven! Guess what! I rode a dinosaur!" She said loudly as Steven shot up from the couch near her. "What!? There are dinosaurs where you guys went!?" He said excitedly before jumping up and down with joy. Lapis gave a silent chuckle at the sudden outburst, as both Jasper and Garnet gave a chuckle. Peridot tilted her head in confusion before looking to Steven.

"What is this...dinosaur you speak of?" She asked curiously before Steven spoke up. "Dinosaurs are these massive creatures, more bigger than a house, some are calm gentle giants while others are massive deadly carnivores with sharp rows of teeth!"

"Amethyst, those aren't Dinosaurs, those are what the native people call Monsters, and they're just more than that. Some have evolved to have wings, while others learned to harness electricity and the water." Pearl said before she was interrupted again by Amethyst.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah P, we get it, it is a world filled with bugs and lizards, now then Steven, would you like to come with us?" Amethyst said, giving a sly smile as Steven eyes widen with excitement. "Yes! Garnet, can I come please?" Steven begged as he rushed to her, hugging her leg.

"Yes Steven, you can come. But, I see you helped a few of our Guests. I know it's too soon, but we might need the help, so if you can convince them to come, then you can." Garnet whispered to Steven, before gently poking him on the nose.

Steven gasped before glancing to Lapis, Peridot and Jasper. "Even better, this could be a very fun adventure, all of us, exploring a land filled with Dino- oh, Monsters! This sounds like a dream come true!" Steven loudly spoke, excited of these events.

 **Phew, this one took a while, and I'll try to explain some thing in other stories. I am just a cluster mess, with many ideas. I'm sorry. But, I promise you, in the end, all this will make sense and I should get to my homework soon. Uh-oh...So, leave a review if you like this and Imma try to figure out a schedule.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all you fellow readers. Another update has finally arrived. I know, talk about such a long time. :/ But I am planning to update most of my stories again soon, so expect that. Tests are coming so this week will be very stressful for me. But I how you enjoy this story. Capcom owns Monster Hunter, while Rebecca Sugar owns Steven Universe...Along with Cartoon Network.**

A bright light filled a grassy plains, as nearby animals fled from the intimidating and instant light and sound, instinctively running away. The light died down as a multitude of people stepped down from the crystalline pad.A new figure as with the multitude of people, a young female, around Steven's size, with a more darker complexion. Jasper stepped down onto the soft ground, scoffing at the sight of the crushed plant life under her foot. Steven walked ahead, gazing around the large open area, filled with hills and grass. Pearl and Garnet stepped down, Pearl unsure of their current situation as Garnet stood calm, trying to focus on the current situation. Amethyst jumped down, looking around before walking ahead. Peridot shook in her position, fearful about the large lumbering Aptonoth, as Lapis just stared at the nearby scenery stoically.

"So, why did you need my expertise now?" Jasper said as she look over the large lumbering creature. She raised a fist before the Aptonoth gave a small howl, darting away at the threatening gesture.

"Because, the odds of us making it out of here after establishing common grounds with the locals, with you and everyone else." Garnet said before Steven walked past her, petting a small infant Aptonoth.

"Aww, these ones are just babies. Connie, you have to look at this." Steven said softly to not scare the infant off. The young female was captivated by its appeal as she walked over, sitting on her knees as she petted it. "I'm so surprised he is calm around us." The younger female referred as Connie said.

"Yes, yes, it's all interesting, but it would be best if both of you would not touch the infant, as its parents might take you for attackers." Pearl pointed out before Amethyst nonchalantly walked by. "Oh lighten it up Pearl, they are not doing harm. I don't see anything nearby." She said with a smirk.

"Still, we need to make sure nothing wrong happens. Connie, are you sure your parents are okay with you coming here?" Pearl asked as she glanced over to them.

"Yeah, I told my mom that I was going to study fauna for a school project and had to go on a trip. They packed me with a lot of stuff that Steven offered to carry, so I am okay." Connie said as the infant Aptonoth soon started walking away with a small squeak.

Pearl gave an silent approval by a single nod, before Garnet spoke up. "Okay everyone, we are in new lands, with new creatures. Jasper, Lapis, Peridot, I know you never been here, but you have to listen to us, if you want to have a chance making it in these lands." Jasper scoffed, smirking at her statement. Lapis gave a silent nod as Peridot nodded affirmatively.

"You honestly think anything in this world can match the power of a Quartz? Are you serious?" Jasper implied. Garnet moved her shades up, pinching the brow of her face as Pearl tried to speak up, only for Jasper to retort back. "No, I won't be listening to a defective Pearl, this is a complete waste of my time." She said as she walked off in the other direction, stomping along as she glared around.

"Why did we even bring her?" Amethyst said, with a hint of aggression in her tone. "We needed her in case things get tough, but for now. We need to find that village we stumbled across." Garnet said as she started walking down the hill. Connie, Steven, Pearl and Amethyst followed her, as Peridot finally caught wind and chased after them. Lapis gave a small groan, looking around the peaceful place before walking at a distance after them.

"Well, maybe it be best I scout the area for potential enemies." Pearl said as she summoned her spear. Garnet gave a small nod as Amethyst perked up. "Oh? Pierogi is going to dish some action out then." She smirked as she pointed to the distance. Pearl gave a quick nod as she darted down the hill, dashing swiftly through the grassy plains, barely disturbing a single strand of grass as she made her way down the hill.

Pearl slashed her way through a few overgrown ferns before jumping into the air, quickly scouting the surrounding before landing on a nearby rock formation. "Phew, looks pretty good." Pearl thought to herself before a shadow was casted over her. She had a puzzled look before glancing into the air.

A ferocious, crimson red wyvern was flying high into the sky as it swooped over her, a gust of wind knocking her back. Pearl stared in awe stuck before noticing the direction of where it was heading. She gave a quick gasp before leaping into the air after it.

The large, fiery majestic wyvern known as The King of the Skies, The Rathalos prowled through the air, searching for any source of food. It dived low, swooping past the ground as it went back into the air, uninterested in what it found before something smashed into its legs. It gave a growl before kicking at it, glancing at what it was. Pearl was hanging onto its leg, as she smashed her fist against its leg. It simply smack its large tail at her, knocking her to the ground below.

Pearl quickly caught herself on a nearby branch, lowing herself to the ground carefully. She raised her spear and aimed it at the creature before it raised its head, launching a fireball projectile at her. She gasped sharply, jumping back as the flames heated up, almost biting at her skin. She landed back, staring at the ground which was burnt to a crisp. The Rathalos was flying to her at breakneck speeds as it rammed her into a side of a stone hill, before taking to the air again. Pearl pushed herself from the wall, breathing heavy as she stood back up, watching it carefully.

The Rathalos launched a trio of fireballs at her, all rushing at high speeds. Pearl gave a smirk, clenching her spear as she aimed at the fireballs, launching a laser shot at each one from her spear. The shots pierced the fireballs, breaking them in half as they dissipated into nothing. The Rathalos let out a splitting roar, before dive bombing her. Pearl watched intently, before jumping over the creature, letting it slam into the cliffside. "Hehe, for such a noble looking creature, you sure are predictable." She said with a smirk.

The Rathalos shook its head, dazed before it launched a fireball at her. She stepped to the side, gloating before she look back with a panic expression. The Rathalos roared loudly, before becoming engulfed in a furious flames. It jumped into the skies, before slashing at her with its talons. Pearl blocked the deadly claws, before getting smacked through a tree by its oncoming tail. Her clothing was singe lightly, but she got back up, throwing her spear at its wings. It sliced through the webbing, before the Rathalos charged at her snapping its burning maw at her. Pearl rolled out of the way, before getting trampled under its legs.

She used her spear to steady herself as the Rathalos tumbled, spinning around quickly as it rushed to her again. She darted to the large wyvern, before sliding under it. With quick, fluid motions, she pierced the creature at its tail, before slashing at its ankles. The Rathalos tumbled, before darting to the air, vanishing into the clouds.

Pearl let out a sigh of relief, before noticing a faint red glow from the clouds. The Rathalos was engulfed in a fiery aura of fire as it dived after her, slashing its talons at her. She parried with her spear, getting knocked back by the sheer power. She fired a few energy bolts at it as it flew back up, knocking it out of the air with a lucky shot to the eye.

The Rathalos crashed into the ground, blinded in one eye before it glared at her. It became engulf in a short burst of flames as it flew at her, backflipping as its tail uppercutted her into the air. It flew to the side, smashing her to the right with a knockback with its head before it flew in front of her, front flipping as it smashed its tail down on her, sending her back into the ground.

Pearl landed hard on her back, in a slight daze as she tried to focus on what was happening. The fiery Rathalos landed on the ground, walking towards her as the flames in its mouth built up to a bright color. She tried to stand up, gripping her spear tightly as she watched it wind its head back. In an instant, it fire a huge torrent of flames in her direction, scorching the ground as Pearl watched in shock at the oncoming flames.

 **I hope this story was good. It was nice to think of how things will play out. Now, leave reviews, as they help majorly, and reviews do get stories out quicker, and I'll see you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya, hopefully I didn't keep people waiting too long. Forgot I had a piece where I was working and decided to polish it off with some added detail. A lot of schooling and Playwrites but just finished a Play. Hopefully I can get back onto schedule writing, but you just can't force it, but I will try to get to some stories otherwise. Thank you for sticking around long enough to see the story I bring to you, as always, Steven Universe is owned by Rebecca Sugar and CN while Monster Hunter belongs to Capcom.**

The roaring flames loomed, engulfing Pearl in a wave of a raging inferno. All plant life was gone, leaving only behind a charred burning ground. A lone spear was on the ground, steaming with intense heat. The burning Rathalos roared in victory as it turned around, lumbering away before spotting something at the distance. Pearl stood at the distance, steam coming off of her along with singe marks as she gave a low glare.

The Rathalos gave a bone chilling roar as it flew towards her, before getting knocked out of the air by a Holo-Pearl. She gave a weary smirk as Pearl formed more Holo-Pearls, as they rushed towards the wyvern, jumping around it as they slashed into its hide and scales with their own blades.

Each cut slowed the creature down before it swung its tail in circular motion, smashing each of the Hole-Pearls into nothing before it fired a fireball at Pearl. She ducked under it, forming her chipped spear as she fired a energy shot at the creatures open maw. A small explosion of light came from the creature's mouth as it was knocked back onto the ground, motionless.

"Wow….that was one...exhilarating and nobel fight…." Pearl said as she breathed heavily, before picking up her spear as she walked back. She dusted herself off, fixing her hair quietly before glancing behind her. The Rathalos was still motionless, before she shrugged it off a moment later. A few moments later, a loud whooshing sound was heard, as Pearl felt massive claws tighten around her chest, crushing her as she was jerked off into the air.

The Rathalos risen quickly, grasping Pearl in its talon as it took into the air, flying higher and higher. Pearl gave a expression of fear, squirming under its grasp as she soon grabbed one of the claws. She pushed hard, lifting the single claw away as she squirmed away from its grasp. The Rathalos glanced down to her, shaking its leg as it swung her around violently, dazing Pearl.

Pearl formed her spear best she could, as she thrusted the chipped blade into its heel. The Rathalos let out a howl of pain, loosening it grip as Pearl felled from its talon's, hitting the air as she fell from the sky. She repositioned herself as she saw the distance was massive as the ground was far away.

She panicked, trying to find a place to land as something crashed into her side, leaving a burnt mark. The Rathalos swoop down after her, dive bombing as it had its jaw ready to crunch. She saw it incoming, before switching to a diving position, building up speed as she accelerated out of the creature's jaw.

Pearl flew through the air at high speeds, quickly dodging incoming fireballs launched from the Red Wyvern King. The Rathalos swung low, swiping at her with its claws before she grabbed hold of its dagger like claw. The Rathalos swung its leg rapidly, trying to throw her off. She let go as it moved upwards. She did a full backflip in the air, gracefully mounting the large brutal wyvern. She hold onto its outwards scales as it began to thrash mid-air, kicking up tailwind as she barely hung on.

The Fire Wyvern soon tired itself out, flapping his wings slowly as steam could be seen coming from its mouth along with saliva. Pearl knew her chance had presented itself as she stood up, carefully walking across its back before raising her spear with both hands, aiming for its neck. She noticed the creature glanced to her, before she finally caught wind.

The Rathalos did a complete aileron roll, throwing Pearl off. Pearl quickly reacted, grabbing onto the spike jutting out of the creatures face. It swung its head side to side, trying to get her into is burning jaw before Pearl swung from the momentum to its leg. The creature snapped at the air, before glancing around for her. It felt something near its leg before it felt a sharp slicing sensation near it's tail.

Pearl swung from the leg, swiftly jumping to the tail. She gripped the spikes jutting out of the tail as she formed a spear, slicing through half of the tail. She gave another swing as the tail was cut clean off. A pain howling roar was heard as Pearl began to descend back to the ground. The Rathalos glared at her as it began to dive bomb towards her, easily catching up to her. Pearl turned around, forming a more damaged spear as she threw it directly at its wing. The blade sliced through the strong webbing, causing the Rathalos to flail through the air before Pearl hit the ground, leaving a large cloud of dust and dirt to kick up from the sudden impact.

The Rathalos came close second, using it's one good wing to reduce speed before smashing through multiple trees, knocking them all down as it left a large trail of dirt in the ground, slowing to a halt as it remained dazed. Pearl breathed heavy, dazed from the sudden impact as she laid in a rather large crater. Slowly, she gripped the sides of it as she pulled herself out, limping towards her spear as she picked it up before turning to the creature with hints of fear and anger in her eyes.

The Rathalos stood up from the ground, shaking the dirt off as it turned to face her, glaring as it walked towards her. She stared at it closely, before noticing its stride was unbalance. She stared at its leg as she saw a faint limp, hinting it was hurt. The Rathalos gave a loud, mighty roar at her as the trees were pushed by the sheer force of it. Pearl stood her ground, holding her spear tightly as she stared back at it, deathly glaring at it.

They stood in the same position eying each other closely before the Rathalos gave a growl, turning around as it lumbered into the dense forests. Pearl watched it closely before losing her stance, as she fumbled back with an exhausted gasp. "H-hehe...O-ow...I better..check on Steven…" She said to herself before walking down the the hill, stumbling slightly as she made her way down, taking quick peeks behind her in hopes of finding the creature later down the road.

Steven and the group headed down after spotting a large pillar of black smoke, Garnet taking on the initiative as she rushed down the hill. Jasper followed close by, Lapis and Peridot staying ahead in the lead as Connie and Amethyst stood near the back, looking around a few pieces of charred grass. They were led astray, moving through increasingly dense jungles and woods before Garnet began to slow from a sprint to a jog, slowly to a wak as everyone else caught up.

". . . We went the wrong way. We need to get moving back to Pearl no-" She was cut off by deep breathing, soon turning around to spot a massive primate laying down on its back in a cracked tree, rubbing its gut with large bull-like horns with red staining the tips. Garnet tried not to show it as it breathed in her face, but its scent was overbearing as she stumbled back with a rench.

Steven jumped back in a startle once he spotted the beast, lightly panicking on the inside from its towering height and chiseled body, Amethysts staring up in awe as the creature recieved frighten looks from Peridot and Connie, who was close to the verge of screaming. Jasper gave a smirk, cracking her knuckles while eyeing the creature, Lapis tilting her head to the side as she tried to figure out what the creature was before a scream pierced the air from behind.

Connie tried to hold herself composed, soon cracking at what layed under the cracked tree. Multiple piles of bones, cracked and torn while some unidentifiable. The creature's eye shot open, awoken by the rattling cry as it began to slowly rise, falling to its short legs with a thundering quake, standing up on its hind legs to shake out its beefy arms, pounding the rigid steel-like arms into the ground, turning to face Garnet with a snout, howling right in their direction with such intensity, Amethyst rolled back just as Connie took off with Steven and Peridot.

Garnet's gauntlets reformed in a crimson flash of light, corresponding with the devilish orange glow from Jasper, wrapping around her head as she charged dead ahead to meet the creature slamming its fist against her metallic orange helmet. A shockwave blew out, pushing the leaves and branches back with such ferocity that the monster stumbled back along with Jasper, both combatants regaining their stance to trade blows. Jasper ducked over a quick, piston-like punch, the wind wrapping past her shoulder as Jasper quickly shot her own blow to the creature's gut, spinning to the left to kick the back of its leg in, tossing it through a thick trunk by the horns.

The Rajang tumbled through the tree, beating its palms against the ground with a deepening howl, grabbing the tree to throw at Jasper with lightning speed. Jasper let out an "umph", flying back into a large stone, cracking the surface with a grunt. Garnet quickly took over, hopping over the recovering gem to meet the creature's onslaught, matching his blows with her own as they soon began to pick up the speed of their punches, the vibrations rattling throughout the ground as the stone Jasper laid on soon rattled into pieces and pebbles.

Quickly, the Rajang launched into the air, grazing the bottom of the clouds high in the air before plummeting back with fists ready to smash the ground below. Garnet seen it coming a mile away, backflipping back to gain distance. Once the creature landed, the ground rippled as if water, rocks and stone tiles moving with the ground to be flung into the air, hiding Jasper as she met the Rajang dead on, malice in her eyes as she connected her knuckle with the bottom of its jaw, slamming it shut over its tongue before stealing the beast initial kinetic energy, using it for herself to launch the Rajang deep into the rocky cliffside, forming a tunnel in the shape of a rough opening.

"C'mon ya big lug head, is that the best you got in you?!" Jasper taunted at the rumbling cave opening. Garnet stood wary, unnerving Jasper unintentionally. A bright flash of golden light came from the hole, shaking the mountainside with an deafening roar heard throughout the valley ahead. The Rajang could be heard for miles, beating its chest before ripping out from the mountaintop, a bright beam of light firing from its jaw at Jasper who slammed her palm into the blast, skidding back with her heels digging into the ground tightly. The Monstrous Ape began to fall, charging up a series of beams just as it landed, darting side to side to spit out the same golden eletrical attack. Jasper growled, the beams adding onto another as it was the side of her palms together, steadily pushing her back as she gave out a loud yell of energy, turning to spin and putt the beam of energy back at the Monster. The beam slammed into the side of its face, scorching the tan skin underneath the golden fur to earn a growl in acceptance of her attack holding effectiveness.

The Rajang moved as if a blur to the trained Gem, its figure blending into the area around before feeling a massive fist connect with her cheek, sending her flying the opposing way as the Rajang carried through with its punch, sending her flying past the jungle trees. Garnet jumped up, slamming her fist down on the head of the ape with a kick to its lower jaw, sending it into the air slightly as it landed on all fours, rearing up to start repeatedly punching the ground, closing in the distance on Garnet. She watched the ground rip apart with each punch, if she had a heart, it would be beating once she thought of her gems hypothetically falling into the demolishing blows of its punches, shaking it from her head as she kicked herself to the left, darting forward to the creature with a kick to its ribs, sending it into a tree with a crack as it swung its arm down on her in retort. Garnet quickly raised her arms, catching the violent limb with a smirk, receiving a grunt of annoyance from the beast as it slammed down on her once more, anchoring her to the ground. It began to wail down with its fists, slamming into her gauntlets repeatedly as she sunk lower and lower steadily to the ground.

Garnet tried to keep herself up, her arms giving out slowly under the sheer force of the beast. It raised both its arms, ready to crush her in a final move before Garnet used the moment, kicking her leg out to its knee as it tumbled back. Using the spare seconds given, Garnet unleashed a barrage of blows to the creature's face, her gauntlets becoming a blur with each fast blow. She soon yelled out, slamming her closed fist on its overgrown horn, snapping it at the base as it rolled back, gripping the freshly broken stub with a harsh growl. It rose on its hind legs, spin kicking to land both its heels on Garnets chest, sending her back into a tree with a heavy thud, just as Jasper came back over, panting with a fresh weary smile. "H-hehe, I didn't believe you on the fact worthy opponents exist but I should have guess only Monsters can match the power of a warrior Gem such as myself." She replied to an earlier statement made, watching the beast as the hairs on its back rose with sharp blue electrical snaps.

 **I know it could be longer with how long I've been gone, but I will try to update at least this one. Just hard to write files beforehand with school is all, maybe over the weekends I could try something.**


End file.
